FORCE YOU TO LOVE ME (Hunhan Fanfiction Twoshoot)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: Sekuel Up! (2/2) Sehun tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Tapi sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar kau menjadi milikku.". HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL. M._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **FORCE YOU TO LOVE ME**

 **.**

Hari ini ulang tahun Sehun. Tepat di angka 21 tahun. Seperti hari-hari ulang tahun sebelumnya, acara ulang tahun Sehun berlangsung meriah di ballroom hotel bintang lima dengan cake yang tingginya menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. Hanya dua ratus orang yang diundang ke pesta itu. Orang-orang yang pastinya memiliki kelas yang sama dengan Sehun. Mereka datang dengan mengenakan setelan jas putih untuk pria dan gaun putih untuk wanita. Intinya, semua serba putih. Hanya Sehun yang bisa mengenakan setelan jas hitam kesukaannya. Karena ini hari ulang tahunnya, semua orang menuruti keinginannya.

Sehun yang dibesarkan seorang diri oleh ayahnya yang merupakan golongan konglomerat di Korea memang istimewa. Sejak kecil, semua yang ia inginkan dapat dipenuhi oleh ayah yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Sampai-sampai ia tak pernah merindukan ibunya yang tak pernah ia temui sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu. Ia pun tak pernah merasa kesepian karena ia memiliki banyak teman. Namun, hanya ada dua teman yang ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri, yaitu Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kris dan Chanyeol tahu satu hal yang tak bisa Sehun ceritakan kepada orang lain, bahkan pada ayahnya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, sebagai sahabat yang baik, di hari istimewa ini, mereka memberikan kado yang paling Sehun inginkan. Satu-satunya kado yang Sehun idam-idamkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kado yang tidak mungkin dapat dibeli oleh ayahnya karena tak ternilai dengan uang.

Setelah pesta usai, Kris dan Chanyeol pun mengantar Sehun menuju sebuah apartemen dengan mobil sport hadiah dari ayah Sehun.

"Hadiah apa? Kenapa mataku harus ditutup?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Sebuah kain hitam menutup kedua mata cokelatnya.

"Biar surprise!" jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Intinya hadiah ini adalah hadiah yang paling kau inginkan. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya!" tambah Kris excited.

Hadiah yang paling ia inginkan. Ya, ia tahu itu. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Rasa penasaran Sehun pun membuncah seiring sampainya mereka di apartemen itu.

"Siap?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menuntun Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya.

"Okey. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kris yang berada di belakang mereka pun sigap membuka penutup mata Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar ia dapat melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur itu dengan jelas.

"Lu...Han?" Sehun tidak percaya. Ia tercengang. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Kris dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu tidak ada yang tidak bisa kami lakukan." Ujar Chanyeol bangga.

"Tapi... bagaimana jika orang lain tahu?" Sehun mulai khawatir.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kami pergi dulu. Ayo Chanie." Kris pun menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Selamat menikmati hadiahmu, Sehunna!" seru Chanyeol sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sehun masih terpaku. Separuh dirinya masih tidak mempercayai kalau pria yang ia idamkan itu benar-benar ada di depan matanya. Namun, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, Sehun mulai mendekati tempat tidur dimana Luhan tertidur pulas. Ia pun tersenyum menyadari betapa damainya wajah yang sedang tertidur itu. Sehun memang belum pernah melihat malaikat, namun ia yakin wajahnya pasti tak jauh beda dengan wajah Luhan saat ini.

Sehun duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil membelai rambut berwarna kecokelatan Luhan lembut. Jantungnya pun berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Debaran yang awalnya terasa janggal dan aneh. Namun, kini baginya itu normal.

Sehun masih mengingat empat tahun yang tahun lalu saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, seorang siswa baru pindahan dari China bernama Luhan memang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Ia tak pernah melihat senyum yang begitu manis seperti senyum Luhan. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa kedua mata pria itu terlihat begitu indah. Itu aneh.

Berawal dari perasaan aneh itulah Sehun mulai mengenal Luhan. Luhan dibesarkan dalam keluarga sederhana di China. Ia adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar China-Korea yang tergolong cerdas. Ia bahkan berhasil menggeser Kyungsoo menjadi peringkat pertama di sekolah. Tak hanya itu, Luhan pun pandai dalam olahraga. Ia seringkali menang dalam pertandingan basket maupun sepakbola. Karena hal itu, dalam sekejap ia menjadi siswa populer di sekolah.

Luhan sangat ramah. Ia berteman dengan siapa saja, termasuk Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan cuek. Memang Sehun tak pernah mau berteman dengan seseorang yang tidak berada di strata yang sama dengannya. Namun entah mengapa, Luhan dapat menghilangkan hal itu. Sehun menerima Luhan dengan sangat baik.

Luhan pria yang normal. Ia pernah menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis di sekolah. Saat itulah Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia merasa cemburu. Tapi cinta Luhan hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gadis itu menyukai Sehun.

Sehun masih ingat bagaimana Luhan yang baru ditolak cintanya itu bermain basket di lapangan sendirian meski hujan turun deras membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan sambil memakai payung berwarna merah yang cukup besar.

"Berhentilah bermain, nanti kau sakit." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali fokus memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang.

"Kau tak perlu seperti ini. Masih banyak gadis lain." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan pun menghentikan permainannya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Ia menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau kira itu mudah? Itu sulit, Sehun. Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau selalu mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan."

Mata Sehun membulat terkejut. Ia tak pernah menyangka Luhan akan mengatakan hal itu. Luhan tersadar bahwa ia sudah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sehun.

"Maaf." Ucap Luhan sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sehun tahu Luhan tidak bermaksud menyindirnya. Itu memang kenyataannya. Ia selalu mendapatkan apapun ia inginkan. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan. Itu adalah Luhan. Luhan tak tahu itu.

Sehun tak tahu pasti kapan perasaan itu mulai berubah menjadi cinta. Yang ia tahu, ia selalu ingin bertemu Luhan. Sehari saja tak melihat wajah Luhan, sudah membuatnya tersiksa karena rindu. Pernah satu hari, Luhan tidak masuk ke sekolah karena sakit. Sehun pun nekat ke rumah Luhan hanya untuk melihatnya. Dari alamat yang diberikan Kris itulah Sehun menemukan tempat tinggal Luhan. Luhan tinggal di sebuah rumah kayu yang tak cukup luas jika dibandingkan kamar mandi Sehun. Di rumah itu hanya ada beberapa perabot seperti meja dan lemari kecil. Buku-buku dibiarkan menumpuk di pinggir. Luhan bahkan harus menyingkirkan kasurnya hanya agar Sehun dapat duduk di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Tentu ia heran melihat kedatangan Sehun menurutnya pasti baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat terpencil seperti rumah Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ku dengar kau sedang sakit." Kata Sehun cemas.

"Oh, iya. Tadi pagi aku memang demam dan sakit kepala. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar ya." Luhan pun beranjak ke dapur kecilnya untuk membuatkan teh.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Lu." Sehun jadi tidak enak.

"Tidak kok. Ini cuma teh."

Luhan masih membuat teh saat Sehun mengamati dapur terkecil yang pernah dilihatnya itu dengan seksama. Tumpukan bungkus mie instan memenuhi keranjang di sudut dapur. Sehun pun tahu kalau pola hidup Luhan tidak sehat.

Setelah satu jam berada di sana, Sehun pamit pulang.

"Besok kau ke sekolah, kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan balik melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. Sehun menelan ludah pahit.

Sehun menoleh melihat asisten yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ahjussi, bisa bantu aku?"

Pria baya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu pun berbalik melihatnya.

"Iya, tuan muda. Apa yang Anda perlukan?"

"Sebuah apartemen."

Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan saat itu. Ia hanya merasa tidak tega melihat malaikat itu terkurung di tempat sekecil itu. Ia ingin melakukan semua hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya agar Luhan dapat hidup dengan nyaman.

Sehun pun masih ingat bagaimana wajah Luhan tiga hari kemudian saat Luhan bercerita bahwa ia mendapatkan hadiah sebuah apartemen dari undian yang diikutinya. Tentu saja Sehun sudah tahu hal itu. Ia pun tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang Luhan.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu. Sudah berapa kali kau menceritakannya. Sekarang apa kau bisa membantuku menghabiskan ini?" Sehun menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan menelan ludah melihat bulgogi dari daging sapi korea itu.

"Tentu saja!" seru Luhan sambil melahap makanan di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi, Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

Sehun menyadari bahwa perasaannya semakin bertumbuh dari hari ke hari. Hingga tanpa ia sadari dua tahun pun berlalu dalam sekejap mata. Ia hanya bisa menatap Luhan yang sedang memberikan pidato sebagai lulusan terbaik. Ia tahu mungkin setelah hari ini ia akan jarang bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu karena mereka akan kuliah di tempat yang berbeda.

Sehun sedang membereskan barang-barang di lokernya saat ia menerima sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _Sehunna, mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe._

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti alasan Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan seperti itu. Apa mungkin Chanyeol salah kirim?

"Sehun..."

Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat, kau menjadi lulusan terbaik!" seru Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Namun Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Sehun pun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan ini.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol? Kau yang membeli apartemen itu?" Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

Sehun terpaku mendengarnya. Lidahnya kelu seketika. Ia pun mengerti maksud pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau juga yang selalu mengirimkanku makanan?"

Sehun menelan ludah pahit.

"Semua baju, buku, tas, dan sepatu yang ku pikir kudapatkan dari undian itu juga darimu?"

Sehun masih tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia benar-benar kehilangan suaranya.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" Luhan menatapnya kecewa. "Aku tahu aku miskin. Tapi aku bukan pengemis. Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku."

Luhan pun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun. Namun, suara Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan itu, Luhan. Aku tahu kau bukan pengemis. Aku pun tidak memberikannya karena aku mengasihanimu."

Luhan berbalik menatapnya, "Lalu? Kenapa?"

Sehun yang menunduk sejak tadi pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan. Luhan masih menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Karena..." Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Karena... aku, menyukaimu."

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. "Kau bercanda kan' Sehun? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku serius, Luhan. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaaan yang kumiliki. Aku menyukaimu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau hidup dengan baik. Mianhe." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dalam.

Luhan tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Namun, ia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Sehun masih ingat tatapan Luhan saat itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas. Luhan menatapnya aneh seakan-akan baru melihat alien dari planet lain.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan menghilang. Ia tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Sehun. Semua barang pemberian Sehun pun ia tinggalkan di apartemen milik Sehun. Ia memutuskan semua kontak dan menghilang.

Selama dua tahun Sehun mencari-cari jejak Luhan. Entah sudah berapa detektif yang ia kerahkan untuk menemukan Luhan. Tapi ia tak pernah berhasil.

Sehun harus memendam sendiri perasaan rindunya yang membuatnya nyaris gila. Ia hanya bisa mengunjungi apartemen yang pernah ditinggali Luhan. Ia bahkan seringkali berhalusinasi Luhan ada di tempat itu dan tersenyum padanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia benar-benar akan menjadi gila jika tidak bertemu Luhan lebih lama lagi.

Hari ulang tahunnya hari ini merupakan hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Sehun. Ia dapat melihat malaikat itu lagi. Ia pun bisa menyentuhnya dan menikmati setiap debaran yang timbul dalam dadanya seperti saat pertama ia jatuh cinta. Sehun sungguh merasa bahagia.

Luhan tak berubah sedikitpun. Ia masih seperti dulu. Alisnya, matanya, hidung, dan bibirnya, Sehun menyentuhnya satu per satu. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium kening Luhan pelan. Ia pun mencium kedua kelopak mata Luhan yang masih tertutup rapat kemudian turun mengecup hidung mancung Luhan.

Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia bergerak naik ke tempat tidur dan menindih tubuh Luhan. Kedua tangannya berada di samping kepala Luhan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan diri. Ia pun mulai mencium bibir Luhan. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut membuatnya menyadari betapa manis dan menggiurkannya bibir merah muda itu. Luhan tersadar dan matanya membulat menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Se...Se..hun."

Sehun tersenyum, "Iya, ini aku, Luhan. Aku senang kau masih mengingatku. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Kenapa kau... dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Luhan berusaha bangkit namun tidak bisa. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa ia gerakkan. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tak percaya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, "Aku hanya ingin memilikimu."

Sehun mulai mencium bibir Luhan, mengulumnya lembut dengan sangat hati-hati. Luhan tersentak dan berusaha sekeras tenaga untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Beruntung ia berhasil menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas dengan terpaksa.

Sehun merasa terganggu, ia pun segera mendaratkan ciumannya kembali tepat di bibir Luhan. Kali ini dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan kasar. Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dalam hingga tanpa ia sadari ujung bibir Luhan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Akh..." Luhan meringis perih. Mata Sehun yang terpejam sejak tadi pun terbuka karena terkejut.

"Mian." Sehun kaget melihat darah di ujung bibir Luhan itu. Ia pun menyekanya dengan ujung ibu jarinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun. Kumohon. Kau tahu ini salah. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Suara Luhan merendah menyadari ketidakberdayaannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sehun akan kembali ke akal sehatnya dan mendengarkannya. Sekali ini saja.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Namun matanya tak lepas menatap Luhan dalam.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?"

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Sehun masih menatapnya dalam.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat menjijikan untukmu?"

Luhan berusaha mengembalikan suaranya, "Maaf, Sehun. Maaf, aku hanya tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Luhan berkata dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun ia masih menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang teman.

Binar mata Sehun berubah drastis menjadi kelabu. "Tidak bisa? Ck!" Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa terjadi di dunia ini, Luhan." Sehun menatapnya tajam, "Kau hanya tidak mau memberiku kesempatan."

Luhan menelan ludah gugup ketika tangan Sehun mulai membuka kancing kemeja putihnya satu-persatu. Kepalanya berusaha menggeleng keras untuk menolak, namun yang tercipta hanya pergerakan kecil yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Tapi sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar kau menjadi milikku."

Kedua mata Luhan membola mendengarnya, "T-tidak, S-sehun, jangan hmmpppphhh..." Kata-kata Luhan hanya bisa ia telan ketika Sehun membungkam bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL. M._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **FORCE YOU TO LOVE ME**

 **.**

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa awal pengenalannya dengan Oh Sehun akan mengubah hidupnya. Sebagai seorang anak sulung dari keluarga sederhana, satu-satunya tujuan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar China-Korea empat tahun yang lalu semata-mata hanya agar ia bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan melanjutkan kuliah dengan beasiswa. Luhan bersyukur dianugerahi otak yang cerdas sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan predikat sebagai lulusan terbaik yang pastinya akan memuluskan masa depannya. Namun, sepertinya semua tidak berjalan seperti yang ia rencanakan karena nyatanya Sehun membuat hidupnya tidak mudah.

Luhan pertama kali mengenal Sehun ketika ia ditugaskan sekelompok dengan pemuda itu untuk pelajaran bahasa. Sehun memang terkenal cuek dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi membuat orang-orang menyerah untuk mendekati anak pengusaha sukses di Korea itu. Tetapi Luhan tidak menyerah, ia merasa harus berteman dengan Sehun karena tugas kelompoknya tidak akan pernah selesai jika ia terus menghindar. Oleh karena itu, Luhan memberanikan diri menyapa pemuda itu saat jam istirahat berbunyi.

"Hai, Sehun." Ucapnya ketika menghampiri meja Sehun, lalu duduk di depan namja yang menatapnya terkejut. Luhan tersenyum menutupi kecanggungannya. "Aku Luhan, kita sekelompok untuk tugas bahasa kalau kau ingat." Sambungnya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Uhm, aku tahu."

Luhan merasa lega karena direspon baik oleh Sehun. "Lalu kapan kau ada waktu? Tugas itu akan dikumpul minggu depan. Sementara kita belum memulai apapun."

"Kita bisa memulainya sepulang sekolah nanti. Apa kau sudah punya rencana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan berdehem pelan, "Kudengar ayahmu seorang pengusaha? Bagaimana jika kita mewawancarai beliau saja? Itu.. kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. "Baiklah, tidak masalah." Ujar Sehun seketika membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Ternyata tidak begitu sulit untuk berteman dengan Sehun karena pada dasarnya Sehun itu orang yang baik. Walaupun wajahnya memang kurang bersahabat.

Sementara Sehun hanya melihat Luhan dengan pikiran mengapa ia mau-mau saja menyetujui usul Luhan? Sedangkan biasanya ia akan sangat tertutup jika menyangkut keluarganya. Sehun sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak kedua bola mata yang menatapnya penuh harap itu.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan berteman dengan Sehun dan perlahan masuk ke dalam daftar siswa populer di sekolah yang sejajar dengan Chanyeol, Kris, dan Jongin. Mereka seperti suatu kelompok idol yang digandrungi sehingga memiliki fansclub tersendiri di sekolah. Diantara mereka, hanya Luhan dan Sehun yang berada di kelas yang sama sehingga terlihat lebih sering bersama dibanding dengan yang lain. Itulah mengapa ada beberapa penggemar mereka yang membuat fansclub khusus untuk Sehun dan Luhan yang diberi nama Hunhan. Hal itu akhirnya sampai di telinga keduanya.

"Astaga, Sehun, berhenti merangkulku! Apa kau tidak sadar mereka memotret kita sejak tadi?" ujar Luhan kesal ketika Sehun dengan seenaknya merangkul bahunya ketika mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

"Biarkan saja, kukira kau tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu." Sehun terkekeh ketika Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri sementara Sehun semakin mempererat rangkulannya dengan satu lengan mengapit leher Luhan sehingga semakin mendekatkan tubuh Luhan padanya. Luhan terlihat kesal karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil sehingga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Mereka bahkan sudah menamai kita sebagai Hunhan, kau tahu? Aku tidak mau gadis-gadis menjauhiku gara-gara berpikir aku kekasihmu." Ujar Luhan masih dengan perasaan kesal tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Oh ya, Sehun. Kau tahu Kang Seulgi, tidak?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka sudah sampai di kantin. Luhan menoleh saat Sehun tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya! Sehun! Kau melamun?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun tersadar sedetik kemudian, "Uh? Apa kau bilang?"

Luhan berdecak sambil mengambil nampan dan alat makannya, "Aku bertanya apa kau tahu Kang Seulgi?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil berbagai menu prasmanan yang tersaji di meja satu per satu.

Sehun ikut mengambil makanan di sampingnya. "Aku tahu, ketua cheerleaders itu, kan? Kenapa memangnya?"

Luhan berjalan dan duduk di salah satu tempat kosong dekat jendela. Sehun ikut duduk di depannya.

"Aku..." Luhan bicara dengan suara pelan sambil mengaduk makanannya. Sedangkan Sehun mulai memakan makanannya dengan tetap fokus mendengarkan Luhan.

"Aku menyukainya."

Uhuk! Sehun tiba-tiba tersedak mendengarnya. "Ya! Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan segera memberikan air pada Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu. Sehun meneguknya cepat lalu mengisyaratkan pada Luhan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun memastikan pendengarannya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku besok lusa. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. Selera makannya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana.

"Sehuuun.." Luhan jengkel melihat Sehun yang lagi-lagi melamun. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia akan menerimaku?"

"Entahlah." Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Kau coba saja." kata Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. Luhan sampai heran melihat perubahan suara temannya itu.

"Ish.. Kau benar-benar tidak membantu." Luhan menghela nafas, "Padahal aku berharap kau akan mendukungku dan memberiku semangat."

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin ia mendukung Luhan ketika hatinya berteriak menyerukan penolakan. Namun, wajah cemberut Luhan mau tidak mau membuatnya memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis, "Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu."

Kalimat itu menjadi kekuatan tersendiri bagi Luhan, ia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kuharap juga begitu." Luhan pun makan dengan lahap tanpa menyadari bahwa Sehun terus menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Pernyataan cinta Luhan pada seorang gadis bernama Kang Seulgi ternyata tidak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu menolak Luhan dengan alasan ia menyukai laki-laki lain. Dan ketika Luhan bertanya siapa laki-laki itu, Seulgi dengan enteng menjawab Oh Sehun. Dia bahkan meminta Luhan untuk membantunya dekat dengan Sehun.

Luhan merasa sakit hati. Ia melampiaskannya dengan bermain basket di lapangan walaupun hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup. Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun datang dengan sebuah payung merah yang cukup besar.

"Berhentilah bermain, nanti kau sakit." Ujar Sehun dengan perasaan khawatir yang ia sembunyikan dengan baik dibalik wajah poker facenya.

Luhan hanya melirik Sehun sebentar lalu kembali fokus memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Tidak berniat mempedulikan pemuda itu.

"Kau tak perlu seperti ini. Masih banyak gadis lain." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tersinggung mendengarnya. Ia pun menghentikan permainannya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Ia menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau kira itu mudah? Itu sulit, Sehun. Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau selalu mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan."

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa mulutnya mengatakan hal itu. Namun, wajah terkejut Sehun membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sudah kelewatan dengan melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Maaf." Ucap Luhan sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Luhan mampu mengobati sakit hatinya dengan baik sehingga beberapa hari kemudian ia sudah mampu menjalani aktivitasnya di sekolah seperti biasa.

Luhan merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung ketika ia memenangkan undian berhadiah sebuah apartemen dari salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama. Padahal Luhan hanya iseng-iseng mengikutinya. Namun, mendapatkan hadiah itu membuatnya senang bukan main dan segera ingin menceritakan hal ini pada Sehun. Sehun mendengarnya dengan tanggapan terkejut pada awalnya lalu mengucapkan selamat.

Luhan pun semakin sering mengikuti undian tersebut. Dan ia memang beruntung karena selalu mendapatkan hadiah barang-barang mahal. Tampaknya dewi fortuna memang sedang berpihak padanya. Sehingga hidup Luhan menjadi begitu mudah karenanya. Namun, semua tanggapan itu berubah ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendengar obrolan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikuti undian itu." kata Chanyeol.

Jongin mengerut mendengarnya, "Kenapa? Siapa tahu saja aku bisa memenangkan sebuah apartemen seperti Luhan."

Chanyeol berdecak, "Itu tidak akan terjadi karena undian itu hanya rekayasa."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin tidak paham.

"Mall itu punya ayah Sehun. Sehun sengaja mengadakan undian hanya agar Luhan keluar sebagai pemenangnya sehingga dia bisa memberikan apartemen itu pada Luhan tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan."

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?" suara Luhan tiba-tiba mengagetkan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka menoleh terkejut ke arah pintu. "Luhan?"

Luhan berjalan mendekat, "Jelaskan maksud ucapanmu tadi."

Chanyeol terdiam, namun kedua mata Luhan yang menatapnya tajam membuat Chanyeol terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Ia pun bercerita panjang lebar tentang semua hal yang diketahuinya membuat Luhan melihatnya tidak percaya.

Luhan segera pergi mencari Sehun untuk meminta penjelasan dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang membereskan barang-barang di lokernya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat, kau menjadi lulusan terbaik!" seru Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Namun Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol? Kau yang membeli apartemen itu?" Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

Sehun terpaku mendengarnya. Lidahnya kelu seketika.

"Kau juga yang selalu mengirimkanku makanan?"

Sehun menelan ludah pahit.

"Semua baju, buku, tas, dan sepatu yang ku pikir kudapatkan dari undian itu juga darimu?"

Sehun masih tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia benar-benar kehilangan suaranya.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" Luhan menatapnya kecewa. "Aku tahu aku miskin. Tapi aku bukan pengemis. Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku."

Luhan pun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun. Namun, suara Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan itu, Luhan. Aku tahu kau bukan pengemis. Aku pun tidak memberikannya karena aku mengasihanimu."

Luhan berbalik menatapnya, "Lalu? Kenapa?"

Sehun yang menunduk sejak tadi pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan. Luhan masih menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Karena..." Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Karena... aku, menyukaimu."

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. "Kau bercanda kan' Sehun? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku serius, Luhan. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaaan yang kumiliki. Aku menyukaimu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau hidup dengan baik. Mianhe." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Alasan Sehun melakukannya karena Sehun menyukainya sama sekali tidak ada dalam pikiran Luhan. Sehingga ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Sehun tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Memutuskan bahwa meninggalkan Korea dan kembali ke kampung halamannya adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik.

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa keputusannya kembali ke China membawa dampak yang buruk. Bisnis kecil ayahnya bangkrut sehingga hidup keluarganya terlilit hutang yang banyak. Luhan harus berkerja siang malam dan melupakan mimpinya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi. Waktunya habis hanya untuk mencari uang, namun tetap saja gaji yang kecil tidak akan pernah cukup untuk melunasi hutang keluarganya. Adik perempuannya bahkan harus putus sekolah dan menikah di usia yang sangat muda. Ayahnya yang tertekan mulai mabuk-mabukan dan ibunya menjadi korban kekerasan yang dilakukan ayahnya sendiri. Luhan seringkali harus ikut merasakan sakit ketika menjadi pelindung bagi sang ibu dari kelakuan sang ayah. Namun, ia tidak pernah membalas perlakuan ayahnya karena tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak sadar.

Hingga suatu hari Luhan harus menerima kenyataan pahit ketika sang ayah mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat dengan alasan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang banyak. Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti sang ayah dan ia heran ketika seseorang dengan setelan jas hitam memberikan satu koper uang yang banyak kepada ayahnya. Luhan mengernyit dan berteriak memanggil ayahnya ketika ia tubuhnya ditarik paksa masuk ke sebuah ruangan oleh beberapa pria bertubuh kekar. Namun, sang ayah tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya, ia hanya diam melihat anaknya menjauh.

Luhan terkejut mengetahui kenyataan dari pemuda yang terkurung di tempat yang sama dengannya. Pemuda bernama Tao itu yang mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak lama lagi acara lelang akan digelar dan mereka akan dijual pada orang-orang yang sanggup membayar mereka dengan harga yang paling mahal. Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tega menjual anaknya sendiri.

Luhan harus menyipitkan matanya ketika sorot lampu yang menyilaukan terfokus padanya. Dengan perasaan takut dan gemetar ia berdiri di panggung dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis di tubuhnya. Suara-suara yang menawarnya mulai bersahutan dari harga yang semakin menanjak tiap detiknya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari pemenang yang berhasil membelinya dengan harga paling mahal telah diputuskan. Kesadaran Luhan menghilang ketika ia dibius dan dibawa pergi dari tempat itu.

Luhan sempat terkejut ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati Sehun sedang mencium bibirnya. Ia mencoba bangkit namun sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Ketika Sehun kembali menciumnya untuk kali kedua, Luhan sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah berada di bawah kukungan seorang Oh Sehun.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Sehun semakin bernafsu mencicipi tubuh pujaan hatinya. Lidahnya bergerak liar menjelajah setiap inci tubuh mahakarya di depan matanya dengan agresif, memberi sapuan basah dan jejak merah di leher, dada, perut, dan paha Luhan. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya berusaha keras menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar desahan yang berlomba keluar dari bibirnya dapat teredam. Namun, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi ketika tangan Sehun menggenggam penisnya dan melakukan gerakan melingkar dan mengurut dengan cepat.

"Shh... Sehuuunnn..."

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai mendengarnya, wajah Luhan semakin memerah ketika mulut Sehun mengambil alih dengan menjilat, mengulum, dan menghisap kuat penis Luhan yang mulai berkedut panas. Sehingga tanpa menunggu lama, Luhan melepaskan orgasme pertamanya dan Sehun menelan seluruhnya dengan senang hati.

Luhan membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika merasakan kecupan Sehun di keningnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Terima aku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia."

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Ditatapnya wajah Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh kesungguhan. Luhan tersadar bahwa kembali bertemu Sehun adalah jalan terbaik untuk memperbaiki hidupnya yang berantakan. Ia bahkan sudah berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun, sosok Sehun seperti secercah cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan. Ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh jika menolak cahaya itu.

Sehun tidak menyangka melihat Luhan mengangguk samar. Kedua mata Luhan lalu terpejam dengan mulut terbuka. Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan untuk pertama kali Luhan membalas ciumannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sehun memasukkan miliknya dengan sangat hati-hati di dalam rektum Luhan. Luhan menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua dengan kesakitan tak terungkapkan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik menenangkan Luhan. Bergerak dengan pelan sambil menunggu Luhan terbiasa dengan benda asing di dalam tubuhnya.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan, erangan dan kecipak yang memenuhi ruangan, membawa kedua pemuda dalam kenikmatan dunia yang mereka rasakan untuk kali pertama.

**END**

Thanks for reading~


	3. Sekuel

_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast._

 _Yaoi. BL. M. NC._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy reading~~_

 **.**

 **I Love You**

 **.**

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, menyusuri jalan-jalan sekitar kampus dengan telepon genggam yang masih menempel di dekat telinga kirinya. Suasana kampus telah sepi mengingat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Hanya beberapa pemuda yang baru pulang setelah mengerjakan tugas kampus mereka serta pria tua penjaga kampus yang sedang berkeliling untuk patroli. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengatur nafas, memutuskan menelpon orang lain ketika orang yang sejak tadi ia hubungi tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

' _Ya, Sehun. Ada apa?_ ' tanya suara bass di seberang telepon.

"Yeol, apa kau bersama Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

' _Tidak, aku pulang duluan sore tadi setelah perkuliahan selesai. Kenapa?'_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar hal itu. Jadi, perkuliahan Luhan seharusnya sudah selesai sejak sore tadi. Tapi kenapa Luhan tidak menelponnya? Luhan juga belum pulang ke apartemen mereka. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Sehun cemas. Beruntung tak lama kemudian, Sehun melihat sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi itu sedang berlari menghampirinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku tutup dulu. Bye." Sehun segera menutup teleponnya dan menunggu Luhan.

"Maaf, Sehun. Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah berlari. Ia mengeratkan tas ranselnya dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Luhan menelan ludah kaku melihat tatapan tajam Sehun. Otaknya berputar mencari alasan. "Aku ada kuliah malam. Kau tahu kan' Jung Songsaenim? Dia tidak akan membiarkan kami pulang sebelum tugas selesai."

Sehun hanya terdiam mengamati wajah kelelahan pria yang ia cintai itu. Dan apa dia bilang? Perkuliahan? Chanyeol sekelas dengan Luhan dan pria bertelinga lebar itu sudah bilang perkuliahan mereka sudah selesai sejak tadi sore. Jadi, Luhan berbohong. Luhan hanya mencari alasan.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu menarik tangan Luhan menuju mobil merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Luhan hanya diam mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Sehun membukakan pintu dan memasang seatbelt untuknya. Sehun pun duduk di belakang kemudi dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam. Alunan musik pop mengalun pelan dari speaker.

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. Sehun masih mengenakan kemeja putih yang ia gulung sampai siku dengan celana hitam tanpa jas hitamnya. Luhan melihat jas itu di kursi belakang. Setelan pakaian Sehun itu menandakan Sehun belum pulang sejak tadi. Sehun langsung menjemputnya begitu pulang dari kantor. Hal itu semakin membuat Luhan merasa bersalah padanya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Su-" perutnya berbunyi nyaring, "dah..." Wajah Luhan kini memerah malu meruntuki perutnya yang berbunyi begitu nyaring.

"Baiklah, kita makan malam dulu." Sehun segera membanting setir mobil menepi di depan sebuah restoran Italia.

...

...

...

Setelah berpakaian, Luhan duduk di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambut cokelat karamelnya. Ia menghela nafas berulang-ulang ketika mengingat Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun sedang marah padanya. Satu tahun menjalin hubungan sudah cukup membuat Luhan memahami sifat Sehun.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sehun keluar dengan pakaian kasualnya. Rambut Sehun yang masih basah membuat Luhan sigap menghampirinya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Sehun mengambil handuk itu dari tangan Luhan, "Kau tidur duluan saja. Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan." Kata Sehun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku di tempatnya. Ada yang berbeda ketika Sehun tidak memintanya untuk mengeringkan rambut Sehun karena biasanya Sehun akan bersikap manja dengan meminta Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya. Luhan menghela nafas lagi ketika Sehun juga tidak mencium keningnya sambil mengucapkan selamat malam. Sehun benar-benar sedang marah padanya.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar tiga jam kemudian. Ia melihat Luhan sudah tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur dan baju tidur yang terangkat menampilkan perut ratanya. Sehun berjalan mendekat, menurunkan baju Luhan dan memperbaiki letak selimutnya. Ia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil membelai lembut rambut Luhan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Lu?" tanyanya berbisik lalu menghela nafas panjang. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Luhan pelan. "Selamat malam. Mimpi yang indah, Lu..."

...

...

...

Sehun masih berada di belakang meja kerjanya, mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk di mejanya satu persatu. Walaupun perusahaan tempat ia bekerja adalah milik sang ayah, tetap saja Sehun harus memulai semuanya dari bawah dengan menjadi pegawai biasa. Memang setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan strata satu dalam waktu tiga tahun, Sehun tidak membuang waktu dan segera bekerja di perusahaan. Tujuannya hanya satu, ia hanya ingin bisa naik jabatan secepatnya dan hidup mapan dengan usahanya sendiri. Semua ia lakukan demi satu orang, demi Luhan.

Luhan.

Sehun masih tidak tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikan pemuda itu. Luhan selalu pulang lebih lama dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain dan hal itu membuat Sehun cemas. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sebagian besar waktunya kini digunakan untuk bekerja. Walaupun Sehun tidak memungkiri pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pemuda itu.

Luhan sedang duduk di kelasnya sambil mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan dosennya. Ia sekelompok dengan dua perempuan bernama Chorong dan Eunji serta seorang laki-laki bernama Yixing. Mereka membuat laporan tentang perusahaan Korea yang paling berkembang di China.

"Akhirnya... tugas kita selesai juga!" Eunji berseru girang walaupun selama kerja kelompok ia hanya sibuk dengan media sosialnya. "Aduh.. aku lapar." Kata Yixing. "Ya, aku juga. Bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kita makan dulu?" usul Chorong.

"Oke!" jawab Eunji dan Yixing serempak.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Luhan membereskan buku-bukunya dengan cepat. "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chorong kecewa, "Kau bisa bekerja nanti, lagipula ini masih pukul empat. Kau masuk pukul lima kan? Masih ada waktu untuk mengisi perut."

"Iya, Lu. Ikut saja. Lagipula Chorong yang akan mentraktir kita hari ini. Jangan menolak rejeki." Tambah Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Iya! Kapan lagi kita bisa kumpul seperti ini!" seru Eunji.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah." Ujarnya kemudian membuat seulas senyum melengkung manis dari sudut bibir Chorong.

"Haaaa... kenyang..." Yixing bersandar di kursi dengan tangan bertumpu di perutnya.

"Aku juga sudah kenyang. Terima kasih, Chorong. Sudah saatnya kami pulang." Ujar Eunji. Chorong hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"T-tunggu, perutku masih penuh. Aku tidak bisa gerak." Sewot Yixing ketika Eunji menarik lengannya untuk berdiri. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" paksa Eunji. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Yixing menurutinya. "Oke, bye semua, terima kasih traktirannya, Chorong!"

Chorong mengangguk. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pulang. "Terima kasih, Chorong. Kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu juga." Ucapnya sambil memakai ransel.

"Tunggu, Lu. Aku ingin bicara sebentar. Bisa?"

"Uhm. Bicara saja."

"Tapi tidak di sini. Kau bisa ikut aku ke taman."

Disinilah Luhan dan Chorong, berdiri berhadapan di taman yang memang sedang ramai karena banyak anak-anak sedang bermain dan orang tua yang mengawasi anak mereka. Chorong menghembuskan nafas gugup ketika Luhan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya... Yang ingin aku katakan adalah.. aku-" Chorong meremas tangannya sendiri mengurangi kegugupannya, "Aku menyukaimu, Luhan. Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Chorong setelah bersusah payah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Luhan terdiam melihatnya. Sementara kedua mata Chorong menatapnya penuh harap. Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, Chorong. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya kekasih."

Kalimat Luhan itu seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong bagi Chorong. Seketika membuat air matanya berlinang tanpa bisa ia cegah. Luhan menepuk bahunya pelan, "Hei, jangan menangis, Cho. Kau akan menemukan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik. Percaya padaku, uhm?"

Chorong mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan ketika Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan. Ia pun berhambur memeluk Luhan erat. Sementara Luhan terkesiap karenanya. Namun, pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba kekuatan yang begitu besar menarik lengan Luhan sehingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"S-Sehun..."

Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat Chorong terdiam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Luhan ditarik dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun membanting pintu apartemen lalu memojokkan Luhan di sana. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di sisi kepala Luhan.

"L-lepas, Sehun. Sakit..."

Sehun tidak mempedulikannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan terburu-buru. Menghisap dan melumat kedua belah bibir itu dengan kasar sambil menghimpit tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Luhan memberontak, memalingkan wajahnya hingga ciuman Sehun harus terlepas dengan terpaksa.

Sehun berdecih tidak percaya, tangannya lalu mencengkram kuat rahang Luhan, memaksa Luhan mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Jadi, ini yang kau lakukan, hah?! Selama ini kau berpura-pura ada kuliah padahal kau kencan di belakangku?! Kau membohongiku?!"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Sehun, aku-"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Lu. Kau milikku, arra!" Sehun kembali menciumnya dengan kasar, menekan dan menggigit bibir Luhan sehingga Luhan terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Sehun tidak menyiakan kesempatan dan segera memasukkan lidahnya, menjilat, dan mengeksplor seluruh ruang kecil itu tanpa melewatkan satu bagianpun.

Luhan merasa hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan karena Sehun memperlakukannya dengan kasar tanpa membiarkan dirinya memberikan penjelasan. Air matanya menetes ketika Sehun membuka pakaiannya dengan paksa sampai merobeknya. Air mata Luhan turun dan jatuh di bibirnya, seketika rasa asin yang Sehun rasakan membuat kedua matanya yang terpejam pun terbuka. Ia terkejut melihat wajah Luhan telah basah oleh air mata sehingga Sehun segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya, Sehun. T-tolong dengarkan aku dulu." Luhan berkata dengan terbata-bata karena sesegukan. Sehun terdiam melihatnya.

"D-dia hanya teman kampusku, Sehun. Walaupun dia menyatakan perasaannya, aku sudah menolaknya. Dia memelukku hanya karena sedih." Luhan menarik nafas, lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak sedang mengkhianatimu, Sehun. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu."

"Lalu jelaskan mengapa kau sibuk belakangan ini. Sedangkan aku tahu kuliahmu selalu selesai di sore hari. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, "Aku... aku bekerja." Sehun membulatkan matanya. Melihat hal itu Luhan cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Itu hanya pekerjaan sambilan di kafe."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan kau tidak perlu bekerja, Lu. Aku masih bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak, Sehun." Luhan memotong, "Aku... hanya tidak ingin menjadi benalu. Aku.. tidak ingin menjadi orang yang hanya menambah beban hidupmu. Kau sudah berbuat terlalu banyak untukku. Membayar hutang keluargaku, memberikan peluang bisnis untuk ayahku, dan membayar kuliahku. Aku sudah berhutang terlalu banyak padamu." Luhan menunduk dan Sehun mendekat untuk memeluknya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, Lu. Kau satu-satunya alasan kebahagiaanku. Bagiku kau lebih berharga daripada apapun, itulah sebabnya aku akan melakukan semua untukmu." Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, membalas pelukan pemuda itu. Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

Deg.

Sehun terpaku mendengarnya. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Luhan sambil menatapnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Lu?"

Luhan menatapnya bingung, "Terima kasih?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Bukan, setelah itu."

Luhan mencoba mengingat kembali dan seketika wajahnya memerah menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. "T-tidak ada."

Sehun menghela nafas kecewa, rupanya ia hanya berhalusinasi. Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bekerja." Sehun berbalik menuju ruang tamu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Lalu berbalik ragu-ragu, kembali menatap Luhan untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun... Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan dan perasaan nyaman itu untuk sejenak.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sudah lama menyerah bahwa Luhan akan membalas perasaannya. Baginya, asalkan Luhan berada di sampingnya, itu sudah cukup. Tapi pernyataan Luhan membuatnya merasa bahagia. Akhirnya, penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Terima kasih, Lu." Sehun mencium puncuk kepala Luhan, membuat namja yang lebih pendek itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Sehunnah..."

"Uhm?"

"Ayo kita bercinta."

Sehun terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Luhan. Belum sempat mulutnya menjawab, Luhan sudah mendorongnya bersandar di sofa. Luhan menduduki pahanya dan mencium bibirnya dengan terburu-buru. Tangan mungil itu bergerak membuka pakaian Sehun hingga membuat namja itu setengah telanjang. Bibirnya tak henti menghisap bibir Sehun bergantian, memaksa Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya bermain di dalam sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun mengambilalih kendali. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan dan mengabsen seluruh isinya. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan pakaian Luhan yang sudah sobek dan mengelus punggung Luhan dengan gerakan sensual. Luhan memisahkan diri, menghirup nafas banyak-banyak saat Sehun sibuk memberi tanda di lehernya.

"Haa.. Sehun-ah..." Luhan mendesah tidak karuan merasakan nafas Sehun menggelitik kulit lehernya. Sehun menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit leher Luhan hingga berbekas dan tak akan hilang dalam hitungan hari. Tangannya yang lain sibuk memilin dan menekan nipple merah muda Luhan membuat Luhan menggelinjang, bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tubuh Sehun membuat tubuh bagian bawah Sehun menegang dalam sekejap.

'Slruupp..'Hap' Sehun menjilat dan mengemut tonjolan merah muda itu nikmat, dan memilin tonjolan satunya. Melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang secara bergantian membuat Luhan mendesah keras dengan wajah memerah matang.

"Cu-cukup, Sehun... Biar aku yang..bekerja.." Luhan menjauhkan diri dari Sehun, membuat Sehun yang tadi sibuk dengan mainan barunya mendesah kecewa. Luhan bergerak turun, berjongkok di antara kedua paha Sehun dan menurunkan celana Sehun ke mata kaki sehingga tampaklah kejantanan Sehun yang mengacung dengan precum di ujungnya. Luhan memegang benda itu, membuat Sehun terkesiap oleh sensasinya. Apalagi saat Luhan mulai meremas dan mengocoknya, Sehun tidak dapat menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Mata sayu Luhan dengan wajah yang merah dan benda perkasa milik Sehun yang keluar masuk di dalam mulut Luhan menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Sehun. Sehun mencengkeram sofa saat Luhan menyedot miliknya dengan sangat kuat, memaksa Sehun menegang dan mengeras seperti kayu. Luhan menurunkan celananya dan kembali menduduki Sehun. Luhan mengarahkan kejantanan Sehun masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang berkedut-kedut panas.

"Sssshhh..." Luhan meringis merasakan ujung benda itu mulai memasukinya. Namun ia tidak berhenti, dan terus menurunkan tubuhnya, memaksa benda itu masuk lebih dalam ke dalam rektumnya.

"Aakh!" Luhan memeluk leher Sehun ketika benda itu sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam tubuhnya.

"Gwenchana?" Sehun tetap khawatir dan mengabaikan kenikmatan yang menjepit kejantanannya. Baginya, Luhan tetap yang terpenting.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, mengulas senyum di bibirnya lalu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dalam tempo lambat. Desahan dan ringisan halus masih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Namun Luhan tidak memperlambat justru mempercepat gerakannya, membuat milik Sehun tertanam semakin dalam. Sehun kembali memberikan tanda di tubuh Luhan untuk sekadar mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Luhan alami sementara kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Luhan dan membantu gerakannya.

"Hah.. ah..ah...ah..."

"Hosh... hah.. ah...ah.."

Kulit yang bergesekan, cairan yang lengket dan suara kecipak yang sangat kentara memenuhi ruangan. Gerakan Luhan semakin cepat di atas tubuh Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya mencapai klimaks dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Cairan Sehun keluar memenuhi dinding rektum Luhan. Sementara cairan Luhan keluar membasahi perut Sehun.

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun, bersandar di bahu lebar kekasihnya sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang putus-putus. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan erat dengan kontak yang belum terlepas sejak tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi agresif, Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi kening kekasihnya itu.

Luhan merona menatapnya, "Hanya membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, buktikan lagi. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Sehuuuun!" Bibir Luhan mengerucut sebal membuat Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Baik.. baik, aku hanya bercanda, sayang. Sekarang lebih baik kita mandi, aku tahu kau lelah. Jadi, biarkan aku memandikanmu." Sehun bangkit sambil mengangkat tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mendelik, "Kau tidak berniat melanjutkannya di kamar mandi kan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum menampilkan smirk di bibirnya, "Aku tidak janji."

"Sehuuunn!"

.

.

.

*** **Beneran End** ***

Ciyee yg protes kemarin karna end pas enaena, tuh dilanjutin lg tanpa cut, hihi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, see you next story ~ ~


End file.
